Love Bites
by electrakitty74
Summary: Angel teaches Collins to use his teeth. Warning! Sex within. Don't read if it offends.


**Title: **Love bites  
**Author:** Sarah  
**Feedback:** Love it, please leave it. . .positive or negative  
**Pairing: **Angel/Collins . . . and how!  
**Word Count: **720  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Genre: **Smut  
**Summary: **Angel teaches Collins how to use his teeth  
**Notes: **Umm . . . I'm not thinking we really need notes here. It's just sex ;)  
**Special Thanks: ** **scotsinkilts** as usual for encouraging me, when I need little to no encouragement.   
**Spoilers: **Nope  
**Warnings: **Nothing but the aforementioned hott boy/trans sex  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own nothin,' let alone these two hotties

"Ow! Honey, what are you doing?"  
"What does it look like I'm doing?"  
"Sweetie, you're not doing it right. It shouldn't actually hurt! Here, let me show you."  
Angel sat up and moved from underneath him. She arranged him just the way she wanted him, on his back on the mattress, then placed her own body over his.  
"Look, darling, like this." She started kissing his collarbone, using her lips and tongue in ways which made his brain shut down. He closed his eyes and just relished the sensation. Before he knew it, her teeth were sinking into his skin. Damn! His eyes flew open.  
"I didn't know you were going to bite me there! Babe, you're gonna leave a mark! Do you know how much shit I'm gonna get from the students if I have love bites all over me?"  
"Sweetheart, I never leave marks. What you were doing, _that's_ gonna leave marks. Look." She showed him where a bruise was already starting to form on her ribs.  
"God, I'm sorry, baby." He gently passed his hand over the red spot on her skin. "So how's what you just did different from when I bit you?"  
"It's ok, honey, I don't mind a bruise or two." She waved her hand dismissively, then grinned a little wickedly. "Look, I'll show you." She lay him back on the mattress and crawled over him again. "First, you gotta kiss the skin, get it ready a little." She started in again, this time on the inside of his wrist, so he could see what she was doing.  
He had to admit, he'd never thought of his wrists as an erogenous zone, but what she was doing felt . . . well, his conscious mind was having a hard time describing it. She stopped.  
"Now, here's the difference: you were biting my skin. That's what causes marks. I'm gonna bite what's under it." With that, she sank her teeth into the inside of his wrist. He could feel her teeth pass over the tendons and veins underneath before she released her jaw.  
He groaned. This was the first time he'd done this kind of thing and it was really making him hard.  
"Look!" Angel exclaimed proudly, showing him his wrist "No marks!"  
"You know, I don't think I got that. I think you'll need to show me again." He grinned at her and winked.  
She grinned back, wrinkling her nose in a devilish expression and happily obliged, repeating the whole process from tongue and lips to teeth on his bicep, biting the muscles there. His skin shivered. Kissing him, she lingered over his bottom lip, using her teeth only the tiniest bit on the sensitive skin, then moved down slowly, working over the skin over his neck, chest, ribs, kissing, licking, biting, all the way down to his hip. Inhaling sharply, he groaned mightily when she bit down on the protruding hipbone. She was so close . . . and oh, was she teasing him.  
She worked her way to the left slowly, agonizingly, nibbling gently on the skin, still teasing him. When finally she got to his cock, she slid one hand gently over it, around the shaft: teasing, her mouth still engaged with the sensitive skin next to it. He sat up quickly, panting; he couldn't wait any longer.  
"Baby, please . . ." She smiled at him and reached over to grab the lube from the bedside table. Quickly, she prepped both of them while he watched, hungrily. She eased herself gently onto him, her back to his chest, taking all of him in. Slowly at first, she moved up and down, then increased the tempo until both felt like they might explode. His face a mask of concentration, Collins managed to hold out until he felt her inner muscles clenching around him, signaling him that her own release was near. Both came together in a chorus of moans and screams. Together they fell back onto the bed, panting. Not ready to break contact, he pulled her into a hug, holding her close with an arm around her waist. Once he'd had a moment to recover, he began kissing and licking her shoulder. She cried out and squirmed with joy when his teeth sank deep into the muscle and bone there.


End file.
